Michi, Wakatsutomo
Michi, Wakatsutomo (道、分かつとも) is a Samurai Warriors character image song which first appeared on the vocal CD Sen Retsu Uta Ougi; it was later compiled in Vocal Best. The song's title roughly translates as "Even if Our Paths Divide Us". It's a duet performed by Eiji Takemoto and Tomokazu Sugita who voice Mitsunari Ishida and Kiyomasa Katō respectively in the series. The lyrics are dedicated to their counterparts within the third title. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement, Guitar, and other performances: Morihiro Suzuki :Chorus: Hideyuki Takahashi :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= 三成 :さあ　我が道を行け :もう　引き留めはしない :この身はまっすぐに突き進むなり 清正 :選ぶ道が異がなる :それがもし運命でも :目指す場所同じ筈 :そうだ　ただひとす 一同 :心にいま決めし道　進みて行くべし :忠義を尽くして命は華となる :守るべきを守るため譲れぬ生き様 :共に貫くなら :熱く燃えて燃えて燃えて燃えて :さらば友よ :道の果てで逢うまで 清正 :嗚呼 朝焼けの麓 :そう 語りしあの理想 :憶えているだろう 我が同胞よ 三成 :言葉になど 出すなよ :ひたぶるに前を向け :太陽が翳るとも :消えぬ志 一同 :この道いま分かつとも 進みて悔いなし :心の砦は誰にも壊せない :守るべきを守るため躊躇いは無用 :離れ戦うなら :遠く 燃えて燃えて燃えて燃えて :さらば友よ :何処にてか逢おうぞ :心にいま決めし道　進みて行くべし :忠義を尽くして命は華となる :守るべきを守るため譲れぬ生き様 :いつか散りゆくまで :咲いて (三成) :燃えて (清正) :燃えて (三成) :燃えて (清正) :燃えて (一同) 三成 :さらば友よ :道が違えてども 清正 :さらば友よ :同じ天を見て 一同 :さらば友よ :いつの日にか逢おうぞ |-|Romaji= Mitsunari :saa waga michi wo yuke :mou hiki tome wa shinai :kono mi wa massugu ni tsuki susumunari Kiyomasa :erabu michi ga kodo ga naru :sore ga moshi sadame demo :mesasu basho onaji hazu :souda tada hitosu Together :kokoro ni ima kimeshi michi susumi te yukubeshi :chuugi wo tsukushite inochi wa hana to naru :mamoru beki wo mamoru tame yuzurenu ikizama :tomo ni tsurameku nara :atsuku moete moete moete moete :saraba tomo yo :michi no hate de au made Kiyomasa :aa asayake no fumoto :sou katarishi ano yume :obeteiru darou waga harakara yo Mitsunari :kotoba ni nado dasu nayo :hitaburu ni mae wo muke :taiyou ga kageru tomo :kienu kokorozashi Together :kono michi ima wakatsutomo susumi te kuinashi :kokoro no toride wa dare ni mo kowasenai :mamoru beki wo mamoru tame tamerai wa muyou :hanare tatakau nara :tooku moete moete moete moete :saraba tomo yo :izuko ni te ka aou zo :kokoro ni ima kimeshi michi susumi te yukubeshi :chuugi wo tsukushite inochi wa hana to naru :mamoru beki wo mamoru tame yuzurenu ikizama :itsuka chiri yuku made :saite (Mitsunari) :moete (Kiyomasa) :moete (Mitsunari) :moete (Kiyomasa) :moete (Together) Mitsunari :saraba tomo yo :michi ga chigaetedomo Kiyomasa :saraba tomo yo :onaji sora wo mite Together :saraba tomo yo :itsu no hi ka aou zo |-|English Translation= Mitsunari :Now then, go to where ever you see fit :I won't try to stop you any longer :I won't stray from the path I adhere to Kiyomasa :The paths we have chosen are different :It is as though this is fated :Even though what we want is the same :Yes, there's only one path for us Together :My heart will follow the path I have decided :I will be devoted to it, my life will turn into a flower :in this life of absolutes to protect what I want :If we can't carry it out together, :then burn, burn, burn, burn fiercely away :Farewell, my friend :Until we meet again at the end of our paths Kiyomasa :Ah, the sunrise at the base of the mountain :Yes, that time when we talked about our ideals :Do you even remember that anymore, my brother-in-arms Mitsunari :There are no words left to be said :There's nothing left for me but to move forward :lest the sun try to obscure :my undying will Together :Our paths may divide us, but we move forward without regrets :No one can break the fortification in our hearts :There's no need to hesitate to protect what we must :If we should fight while apart, :then burn, burn, burn, burn faraway :Farewell, my friend :Until we meet somewhere again :My heart will follow the path I have decided :I will be devoted to it, my life will turn into a flower :in this life of absolutes to protect what I want :Until the day when we scatter :bloom (Mitsunari) :burn (Kiyomasa) :burn (Mitsunari) :burn (Kiyomasa) :burn away (Together) Mitsunari :Farewell, my friend :though our paths may differ Kiyomasa :Farewell, my friend :even if we still see the same sky Together :Farewell, my friend :Let us meet again someday Category: Songs